1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a digital data selling and buying transaction system, an auxiliary digital data buying and selling system, a digital data selling and buying transaction method, an auxiliary digital data selling and buying method, and a digital data selling and buying transaction apparatus for performing selling and buying transactions for digital data on a communication network using for example Internet or the like.
2. Background Art
In recent years, because of for example the deregulation of stock selling and buying commissions, so-called net trading using the Internet and so forth has been increasingly grown. It is stated that the foundation of NASDAC JAPAN will further contribute to allow the net trading to become common. Moreover, in addition to the sale of Play Station 2 (registered trademark), “e-Distribution” that is a full distributing service for digital data has been proposed.
As such a digital data distributing service using a communication network such as the Internet has become common, it is expected that the conventional distribution form will drastically change. For example, in a digital data distributing service, it is expected that the circulation cost, cost in progress, and so forth will not exist or they will be remarkably reduced. Thus, since the ratio of the development cost and advertisement cost to the selling price will largely increase, it is believed that uniformly standard prices will become meaningless.
At present, particularly as to music data, a digital data distribution business is being practically started. In such a distribution business, a buyer can buy his or her desired music data at a pre-designated distribution price. At present, the reasons why distribution prices have been designated relatively low are in that data that is distributed is compressed unlike with data that provided with a CD and that most of the development cost and advertisement cost can be collected from the sale of package mediums.
In future, non-compressed data for example data provided with a CD, a DVD, or the like will be able to be distributed. Thus, most of the development cost of digital data should be collected from the content distribution business. In such a situation, it will become difficult to keep the distribution prices low. As a result, it is predicted that the distribution price will rise.
In the present distribution business, systems that allow copyright to be protected have been proposed. However, systems that allow digital data of music data or the like that consumers bought to be freely resold have not been scarcely proposed. Thus, it is difficult to accomplish a distribution business that allows consumers to be protected. Such a situation results from the fact that since digital data provided with the distribution service is intangible information without using package mediums, it is restricted to sell and buy the digital data from a view point of copyright protection.
Thus, as to deciding the prices of digital data, it is important to consider how to accomplish a reselling system for digital data. Considering that in future contents are sold by distributing digital data, it is necessary to properly form a resale market. To do that, the conventional price determining system for digital data should be largely changed.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a digital data selling and buying transaction system, an auxiliary digital data selling and buying system, a digital data selling and buying transaction method, an auxiliary digital data selling and buying method, and a digital data selling and buying transaction apparatus that allow a proper transaction price to be decided on a communication network using for example the Internet and digital data to be sold (resold) and bought.